


Baby, Who the X

by tappytart



Series: A little Jealousy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Nothing too extreme, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, first names, inappropiate use of piano, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappytart/pseuds/tappytart
Summary: Bokuto goes slightly cray-cray when he hears somebody else calling his beloved Aghkaaaasheee by his first name
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A little Jealousy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 316





	Baby, Who the X

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I am back with another fic for this little series! Sorry for being so late, but I had absolutely no motivation lately to write anything at all. Corona times sucking out all the motivation I have left in me.  
> Anyways, let's get on with this story!  
> Btw, everything that happens is absolutely consensual! Don't worry!  
> As always, sorry for any grammar and voc mistakes as English is not my first language!  
> Enjoy!

It was already the second half of October and the hot, sunny days had finally begun to make room for cold breezes and scattered showers of rain. The students were finally allowed to wear their winter uniforms instead of the short-sleeved chemises. Today, strong gusts of wind forced the pupils to stay inside the school building for lunch break. 

With Yukie on his left and Konoha on his right side, Bokuto was humming happily, his bento box swinging back and forth in his hand. They were in the building's section for the second year classes. 

"Can you please stop singing, urgh" The exasperation was written all over Konoha's face. 

Yukie reached over Bokuto's broad back and smacked Konoha's head. "Let him be, Konoha. He is just happy to see his boyyyyfwiiieeend" She waggled her eyebrows while leaning into Bokuto's field of vision. 

Embarrassed, Bokuto shoved Yukie's face away, flaming blush on his cheeks and pouting lips. He turned his eyes away and mumbled "Shut up, you two" 

Yukie continued to snicker. 

The third years had almost reached Akaashi's homeroom, 2-6, and Bokuto was about to burst into the classroom from the back door, his boyfriend's name on the tip of his tongue, ready to hoot it throughout the entire floor, when Konoha tugged on the sleeve of his captain's azure sweater.  
"Wait, isn't that Akaashi back there? The one talking to the small, sparkly guy" 

Konoha wasn't wrong, it was indeed Akaashi a few meters away from them. He had his back turned towards the trio. A boy, by the looks of it another second year, was talking vigorously to the stoic vice captain of the Fukurodani Volleyball Club. 

Not wanting to disturb the conversation they slowly approached the two.

The talking boy was in fact on the short side. His eyes were big and round and his black curly hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail in the back. Two hairpins tried to hold back a strand of hair sticking out above the ears. Rather unsuccessfully. As Konoha had stated before, the guy did in fact have a sparkling, dizzying aura surrounding him. 

Bokuto did not like the way how Akaashi's conversation partner closed up on the taller boy. Shining eyes beaming up in amazement. 

Akaashi's fellow club members were now close enough to listen in on the discussion. 

"That is so amazing! How do you come up with all these ideas, Kei-chan?"

_Kei....-chan?_

Bokuto must have misheard that, no? Nobody dared to call Akaashi by his first name!  
Not even Bokuto himself! What was happening here? How did this happen? 

Akaashi's even and calming voice interrupted Bokuto's spiralling thoughts. "Just focus on the other classes' inputs. Try to talk to them individually and then figure out several compromises, should one not want to cooperate ..."

The other boy's smile was blinding. "Alright! Thank you so much, Keiji! Right, the next point was..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a fuming Men's Volleyball captain had pushed his lunch box into Yukie's unexpecting hands, disentangled himself from his dumbfounded group of friends and stomped into the two's direction. 

Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi's shoulder, only his pinky finger twitched in irritation. He put on the fakest smile of all fake smiles and said "Excuse me for a little sec, I need to borrow this guy here for...uhm..V.I.P. club matters." _Wow. real smooth there, Koutarou._ He interlocked their arms and was already pulling Akaashi down the hall. The poor setter didn't know how to react at all.  
In a hurry he turned around and shouted "Sorry, Sakusabe! Let's talk about the rest tomorrow after homeroom!" They made a turn and gone were the startled parties.

"Bokuto-san, wha- where are we going?!"

The taller boy grumbled but didn't elaborate any further. He just dragged Akaashi through the school building into various directions. 

By now they had stumbled into a deserted wing. Bokuto quickly scanned the area before pushing the door next to them open and shoving a surprised Akaashi inside. The room they ended up in was an old music room. It had a carpeted floor and a few chairs arrayed along one wall. A grand, black piano stood right in the center of the room. The windows' blinds had been pulled down. Only faint slivers of sunlight punctured through the otherwise dim room. It was freezing cold and Akaashi could swear he saw his breaths as hot puffs in the chilly air.

He was about to open his mouth again, he wanted to ask what the ducking fuck Bokuto was thinking, when the other boy got closer and closer, forcing Akaashi to take a few steps back. 

Suddenly a shrill, disharmonic sound pierced into his ears. His entire body instinctively flinched in defense. However, only a second later he noticed that his back had made contact with the piano's keys. Akaashi quickly exhaled in relief. 

However, the sigh almost got stuck in his throat. Bokuto's arms were caging him in. Hands finding support on the wing behind him. He had yet to say something.

The husky voice that escaped Akaashi's throat did not sound like it belonged to him at all. "Bokuto...-san. What is this? Why did you-" The last words were lost as Bokuto leaned forward and shut Akaashi's mouth close with his own. 

The setter was too stunned to response at first. His brain had short-circuited and he couldn't really grasp the situation he was in yet.   
Only when Bokuto's teeth grazed and nipped on Akaashi's lips, drawing out a deep and sustained moan, did his mind return back to reality. 

He was here in an old music room, at school, with his boyfriend, Bokuto, ace and captain of the Fukurodani Men's Volleyball club, kissing, _moaning_. 

Anybody could burst in without warning! Discover them.

_What the hell were they doing? The fuck were they thinking?_

As soon as Bokuto's tongue found its way into Akaashi's mouth, did Akaashi lose any ability to think any more. He rested his hands on Bokuto's waist, fingers clasping into the soft and fuzzy fabric of his sweater which caused the taller boy to move even closer. His musky, earthy scent engulfing Akaashi like a fragrant coat. 

The edge of the piano pressed painfully into the raven boy's lower back, as it bent over the instrument but he couldn't care less. He only focused on the teeth that left little dents in his chapped, dry lips and the tongue that explored and traced along them.

The kisses got more and more intense and Akaashi felt smouldering heat rushing through his veins and limbs. It lingered deep in his guts and would not disappear. 

"Bokuto, _hah,_ slow down."Akaashi gasped in between sucking and smacking sounds. He raised one hand and tried to push a bit against his boyfriend's chest. To no avail. The other only growled. It reverberated against Akaashi's palm. 

"Akaashi..." Bokuto sighed. "........." ".....Kei...'kaashi..." One hand detached itself from the piano and wandered over Akaashi's slim back, coming to a halt above where body and keys collided. The other hand also left its previous place and fingers entangled into messy, black hair, pulling on it so that Akaashi's head leaned back. A tenuous, almost white neck exposed. Occasional dots of sunlight danced around on the fair skin. Bokuto leaned down and bit hard into the spot where neck and shoulders met. 

You could describe the groan that erupted Akaashi as inhuman. Animalistic. 

The sound went straight to Bokuto's lower regions. He quickly tugged on the blue sweater and bulled it over Akaashi's head. As soon as it landed on the floor he started to work on unbuttoning the white shirt to expose a white chest. 

He bit again. This time onto the fine line of his collarbone. 

Akaashi howled in pure pleasure. His eyes were shut tightly, remaining senses concentrating on every bite, on every waft of odour, on the lewd noise they made, on strong arms lifting him up by the thighs onto the piano's keyboard. Another jarring and discordant jumble of notes.

Bokuto nosed along Akaashi's neck. He ended up at the sensitive area right beneath the earlobe, all while stroking his hands along lean, firm legs, up and down and up and down. He placed his lips onto the soft skin and began to suck a fierce red spot. His hot breath brushing against the outer shell of the ear. 

The position they were in allowed Bokuto to move between the setter's legs. He rubbed his crotch against his boyfriend's, forcing them both to moan in unison.

"Akaa....iji.." 

"Boku..to-san"

They thrusted a bit against each other, the last spark of self-restrain thrown out of the window. Laboured pants and grunts echoed through the dark room.  
Clinking sounds of belts coming undone and soon Akaashi sat there on a school piano without any pants on. Bokuto's pooled around his ankles. The setter wrapped his legs around his partner's waist, his hands clinging onto broad, solid shoulders. One of Bokuto's large hand wrapped around them both while the other firmly clasped Akaashi's side. It will most probably leave a bruise later. 

Slowly the hand on their erections started to move. Applying pressure on the base and then almost playing with the tip. Skillful fingers played with the foreskin, nudging underneath it, thumb rubbing over the little slit on the top. Despite the lack of any lubricant Akaashi enjoyed how Bokuto played around with him.

The latter started to press fluttering butterfly kisses all over the raven haired boy's pink face. Lips met flaming hot cheeks, a scrunched up nose, the cute little frown of exertion, the corners of a partly open mouth. And finally, _finally_ another proper but messy kiss. Tongues clashed and danced around teasingly. Spit ran down Akaashi's chin. 

Bokuto's hand fastened the pace. The erect members were flushed tightly against each other. Some drops of precum slipped out of Akaashi and it granted the needed slickness to rub _harder_ and _faster_. A string of saliva connected their lips as they had to pull apart to groan and the rapid breathing hinted that they won't be able to hold out much longer. The hand's movement became more irregular and sloppier. Akaashi's lower half was on the verge of blazing up. Everything simply felt too hot, too much, too _everything_. He looked at Bokuto's face and he didn't seem to be better off than himself. His eyebrows were knit together and his jaw hung wide open. 

"Akaashi...Keiji... I'm cu-...coming. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuck fuuuuck" With a last grunt Bokuto spurted white over their joined cocks.

His partner also felt the relentless desire to release his own heat. A few lazy strokes and deep inhales of musk and earth were all it took and he, too, came with a mewling whine. 

They didn't say anything for a while. Akaashi's head was buried into his boyfriend's shoulder. The fabric of the sweater chafed at his swollen, sensitive lips. As he looked down, he saw the white, hot cream dripping down Bokuto's hand. Before it could stain the carpet floor, he slipped down the keyboard and searched for his dress pants. He offered his handkerchief to Bokuto who happily accepted and began to first clean his hand, then both their lower halves. It was better than nothing. 

As the couple had finally come down from their afterglow-high, it dawned on Akaashi.

_T_ _hey. just. jerked. each. other. off. at. school._

The setter groaned inwardly. He could only pray that no one in his class will notice the kiss and bite marks on his neck! 

"'m sorry, 'kaashi" Bokuto had put on one of his embarrassed pouts. He realized he might have lost a bit control there. 

Akaashi sighed as he tucked his shirt into his now wrinkled pants and sealed his belt buckle. He motioned for his boyfriend, who had aslo pulled up his boxers and clothes, to sit on the little stool next to the piano. The taller sat down and to his surprise Akaashi planted himself right onto his lap. One leg on each side, facing his beloved, pouty owl. The younger boy placed his hands on Bokuto's cheeks. His sapphire eyes bored into golden suns. 

"Tell me", were his only words. 

Bokuto writhed under Akaashi's gaze but he eventually explained. 

" Well...you know" he huffed a bit. Akaashi found it astoundingly cute, "You were with that other guy earlier and he was standing reaaaaally close to you and how he looked at you. All sparkly anime eyes n' stuff...."

There was definitely more. "And?"

"And...he- he called you _Kei-chan_! Why would he do that? Who was that guy?! Not even I...not even I could call you that..by your first name I mean." His voice became quieter and lower towards the end.

Akaashi leaned forward and his forehead touched Bokuto's. Another soft sigh that cooled the older one's flushed skin. "His name is Sakusabe, from class 2-2. He is responsible for the second years in the school festival committee. He asked for advice since I was the representative last year. That boy calls everyone by their first names, don't fret about is too much. I have already asked him multiple times to stop, but well...without success." 

His boyfriend's mouth formed a little 'o' and a new wave of blushing creeped up his neck. Bokuto's eyes looked at everything but Akaashi. 

The setter closed the little distance between them and pecked the flustered owl on the lips. "Alright, you can call me ...Keiji..but only when we are alone!" Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed. 

Immediately Bokuto's eyes lit up and he hugged the boy sitting in his lap excitedly. "Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji!" He would not stop mumbling the name into the fluffy, ebony black hair. 

Suddenly the older gasped. "If I can call you 'Keiji'" he squealed a tiny bit "then you have to call me _Koutarou_ !"   
Akaashi's eyes went wide. Calling a senior by their given name?!   
He removed himself from the hug to stare into begging golden eyes as big as plates. "Pretty please?" 

The raven opened his mouth shyly. "K...K..K..Ko-"

The sharp sound of the school's bell saved him. 

He jumped off his boyfriend's lap and picked up his sweater from the floor. As he swept down his clothes (It did nothing to the creases in his clothes), he discovered a suspicious white stain on his otherwise spotless jumper. _Urgh,_ he had cum on his uniform.

Bokuto noticed Akaashi's face that was wrinkled in disgust. Without further ado he pulled his own over his head and handed it over. "Here. Wear mine. I have a spare one in my locker."   
The older almost squeaked at how tiny his beloved looked in the way too big shirt. 

Akaashi breathed in a generous amount of musk and earth and just Bokuto and a small smile played around his lips. "Thanks"   
"We should get going, lunch break is almost over " 

He pecked his boyfriend's cheek and was almost out of the door when he turned around once more.

"See you at practice...Koutarou". 

The door shut close.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this exists. I really want to get this out, so this is only half proof read by me at like 3 am. Will come back later in the day and erase any other mistakes (Looking at my sweet little beta Lilly.  
> wink wink  
> Hope you guys could enjoy it anyways, !  
> Thank u for reading  
> byeeeeee


End file.
